elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shulkunaak
Shulkunaak is a dragon that appears in . Interactions Facing the Dragon The Fugitive must meet with Shulkunaak to ask him for his help. Characteristics Weaknesses *Frost Damage *Slashing Damage Resistances *Cleaving Damage *Fire Damage *Poison Damage Dialogue ;Facing the Dragon "Who dares disturb my peace? Speak, volaan. Your life hangs in the balance." :I am , and I seek your wisdom. "You came here alone? That was very brave, or very stupid." ::I'm not afraid of you. "Ahkrin - bravery - may impress your peers. All it will earn you here is a quick death. But first, tell me. Why did you come all the way here to die?" ::I trust your good judgement with my life. "Stupidity it is, then. If it is death you seek, I will give it to you. But first, tell me. Why did you come all the way here to die?" :::The Sorcerer-King Celemaril has returned. "So the rumors are true. Krosis sul! I hoped this day would never come. You seek my help, then." ::::You're the only one who can help. "Very well. Celemaril must not achieve his goals. The world cannot be destroyed just yet. Know this: the Sorcerer-King is immortal. Simply destroying his physical form will not kill him." :::::So, he cannot be defeated? "You need to bind his spirit first. But that will not be easy to accomplish." ::::::What do we need? "Have you already found the Elder Scroll?" :::::::We have. "The Kel, the Elder Scroll, can affect all possible futures. You must bind the Sorcerer-King to the one where he fails to escape. You will also need the incantation that was used to bind his spirit in ancient times. Defeat Celemaril in combat. A pure heart must then read the incantation while wearing his lost crown. Celemaril's ancient crown is another matter. I do not know where it may now be found." ::::::::That's it? "Yes. That should not be too hard for you, kendov." :::::::::Thank you for your help, great Shulkunaak. "Do not thank me yet. Now you must prove yourself worthy to face the Sorcerer-King." ::::::::::It doesn't have to be this way. "There is no evading your duty, Blade." :::::::::::Me, a Blade? "Zu'u ni mey. I did not survive this long without knowing a Blade when I see one. Have the Blades forgotten their sworn duty as dragonslayers? I assure you, I have not." :::::::::::Is it that obvious? "Zu'u ni mey. I did not survive this long without knowing a Blade when I see one. Have the Blades forgotten their sworn duty as dragonslayers? I assure you, I have not." ::::::::::::I don't care, this is unfair. "Fairness is irrelevant. Either you are a man of honor, and you fight. Or you are not honorable, and I kill you. Now honor your comrades, and fight me! Aav grah!" ::::::::::::Very well. "I knew you were a man of honor. Aav grah!" ::::::::::Not if I kill you first. "Aav grah! Let us test ourselves against each other, !" ::::Yes, and you'll tell me, or else! "You choose death, then. Ol hi hind. So be it." :I am , and I don't fear you! "Do you think it wise to provoke me, here in my own lair?" ::I see no other option for a coward like you. " " ::I am told dragons appreciate confidence. "Your ahkrin - bravery - has earned my respect. But that will not save your life. But first, tell me. Why did you come all the way here to die?" After besting Shulkunaak: "Enough. You have proven your worth. Drem wah hi. Go in peace, Blade." :You have my gratitude, and that of my town. "None of that will matter until you use it to stop Celemaril. Krif voth ahkrin." If approached again: "I have told you everything I know. The rest is up to you." Gallery Shulkunaak.gif|Cutscene Shulkunaak.jpg|Shulkunaak resting Appearances * Category:Blades: Named Creatures Category:Blades: Dragons